There are over 78 million owned dogs in the United States. If dogs aren't taken for daily walks they tend to get bored which often leads to behavioral problems such as excessive excitement, barking and digging holes. Furthermore, the lack of activity can also lead to obesity. However, when walking dogs, it is very common for the dog to defecate, especially dogs that live in apartments who must be taken for walks to relieve themselves.
It is very important for the dog walker to clean up after the dog out of courtesy and the fact that it is the law as many cities have laws requiring pet owners to clean up after their pets. These laws exist as this waste is repugnant, unsightly, smelly and a breeding medium for germs and disease. Removing the waste and disposing of it properly is therefore a public health and safety concern.
Picking up the waste is not the most pleasant of tasks regardless of whether the waste is from walking a dog out in public or if the waste is located in the backyard of the dog owner. Conventional ways to clean up the waste is by the dog walker bending down and scooping up the waste into a plastic bag. However, this is very unpleasant as the individual can feel the heat from the waste and bending down increases the proximity to the waste and as a result the unpleasant smell is stronger. Additionally, individuals that have bad backs, arthritis or other health issues do not have the ability to bend down to clean up after the waste.
There are a number of devices currently on the market designed to make the collection process more sanitary, including shovels and scoops, by preventing any contact directly with the waste. However, in the process of cleaning up the waste, the devices come in contact with the waste requiring the device to be cleaned.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a device for collecting waste that allows a user to stand upright and places the waste in a disposable bag such that the non-disposable parts of the device do not come into contact with the waste.